


Swimming Lessons

by Saraiguma



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune's got a fear of water and Sun knows how to shake him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

"It's just water Nep" Sun beckoned to his partner from the stairs of the pool.

  


"To you maybe." Neptune turned, armed crossed. "You're not the heir to Remnant's most powerful shipping magnate. Do you know how _embarrassing_ it is to see newspaper headlines about how you can't swim? To hear people _consoling_ your father as if you didn't exist? 'Oh the poor dear, King of the Seas and his son can't even swim.' I've been dunked and drenched and thrown into water more times than I can count. So no it is not _just_ water."

  


"I'm sorry I just-"

  


"Yeah you _just_ Sun. Everyone _just_. _Just_ wants to fix me or _just_ wants me to inconvenience them less or _just_ thinks they know me better than I do." Neptune crossed his arms to stare down at the blonde. "I don't know why I thought my boyfriend would be any different."

  


"B-boyfriend?" Sun stammered. put even more off balance by Neptune's use of that word.

  


"Wait are you confused?" Neptune seemed to grow more incensed at this. "After the time we've spent together? The coffee dates? The movie nights? The _camping trip?_ "

  


"I just-" Sun faltered, casting about for the right words while trying not to blush at the memory of that night by the campfire. "I wasn’t sure if you felt that way about me. I mean really felt that way, more than a fling.” Sun cast one plaintive gaze at Neptune before looking back at the water. “I-I mean you’re so..so you! And I’m just some boring Vacuoan hick and I just feel like I’m not good enough for you so maybe I could do something by helping you learn to swim and I didn’t even think about it and now you hate me.”

  


Neptune’s countenance softened by degrees as he processed the statement, anger turning to first to sadness then guilt. Sun was still fishing for the right apology when he was surprised by a pair of ankles dipping into the water next to him.

  


“I’m sorry Sun.” Neptune sat on the coping, hand on the blonde’s jaw and feet dangling in the water. “You couldn’t have known, it’s not like I ever talk about home. I’m sorry I blew up at you.”

  


“No, I should have actually thought about it instead of just doing the first thing that came to mind.”  Sun dropped his forehead into the crook of the bluenette’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around the other.

  


“As if.” Neptune huffed while returning Sun’s embrace. “The day you look before you leap is the day I take a running jump off the high dive.”

  


Neptune felt the hot breath of a laugh and a smile driven into his skin. “Is that a promise?”

  
  



End file.
